The New Son of Leto
by DrewTheSeagull
Summary: I'm not sure how good this will be, let me know in your reviews. I DO NOT OWN PJO. This has a different ending than that of the TLO, I'll probably do the HoO storyline as well. Onwards to the summary: Percy requests for the gods to leave him alone as his reward. On his travels, he meets Leto, mother of Artemis and Apollo, who adopts him. R&R. Unsure of the pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone, I got this idea for a new fic. Tell me what you think. Please note that many character's will be OOC and there will be several differences in the story line starting with Percy's fight with Kronos. It will most likely not be close to what happens considering don't have my copy of the book with me right now. I might change the first chapter or might not. Here's chapter 1!**

_The Beginning_  
Percy sidestepped and blocked the strike aimed at his chest. As he parried, he thrust out his foot into Kronos' chest, sending the Titan King flying.  
"Foolish mortal!" Kronos bellowed. "I am the Lord of Time! You cannot defeat me!"  
Percy looked around him as he caught his breath. He could see Annabeth being tended by Grover, Thalia was walking into the throne room, having just freed herself from the rocks. Percy turned his eyes towards Kronos.  
"I'm gonna give you one last chance," Percy said in a warning tone. "Give up know, Kronos."  
The Titan smiled at Percy like he thought it was a cute idea. The Lord of Time leapt at the son of Poseidon, turning Backbiter back into the scythe form. Percy brought his sword up, and caught the staff with his blade. The point of the scythe pressed against his chest.  
For an instance, Luke seemed to gain control. He dropped the scythe and stared at Percy pleadingly.  
"Give me your sword. Please, he's almost done with my body. He'll defend himself if you try to kill him."  
Percy looked back at his friends. He sighed and handed Luke his blade. Luke's eyes caught a slight glint. He covered it quickly but not before Percy caught it. Luke began unstrapping a spot in his armor underneath his arm. Luke thrust with the blade, trying to find Percy's Achilles spot. Percy dove and scooped up the Kronos' scythe and slashed at the now exposed spot on Luke's arms.  
Luke let out a howl as the scythe cut his Achilles heel. "You said he couldn't beat me!" Kronos/Luke yelled.  
Percy thought he was talking to himself, at least until a voice spoke up behind him.  
"No, I said we could beat him," came a cold voice. Percy turned, eyes widening as he saw Annabeth.  
"What?" Percy looked at the girl he had fallen in love with. When he looked for the happiness and love that had once filled the daughter of Athena's eyes, he found only hate and coldness.  
Grover and Thalia gasped at what was happening.  
"Dammit," Luke whispered as he drew in a shakey last breath. Percy turned back and knelt by the now lifeless body.  
"I'm sorry Luke," He whispered. As he began to stand, the gods flashed in.  
Realizing that she was probably about to be killed by the gods, Annabeth thrust her blade into Percy's unprotected back. Percy cried out in pain an collapsed. His cry was quickly followed by one from Annabeth as Thalia shot an arrow into the girl. Percy looked around one last time before he let the darkness overwhelm him.

Light flooded Percy's eyes as he opened them.  
_How am I still alive?_ He wondered to himself. He stood up, shaking slightly, and took in the sight of twelve huge thrones.  
"He's awake!" Apollo called out to the Olympians.  
"Finally," a bored Dionysus rolled his eyes. "We can finally finish the awards ceremony and get to the partying!"  
"Shut up," chorused the rest of the Olympians.  
Zeus looked down at the demigod before him. "You may have on wish from the gods, boy. I know you'll choose it, so I shall grant it to you. You may have immortality."  
Percy stared at the being speaking to him. "I'm sorry, milord. There is only one thing I want and that's not it. I want to have nothing to do with the gods. I still want to have clear sight and be able to use my demigod powers and stuff, but I don't want any contact from Olympus." Percy looked at the gods who in turn looked at him.  
"Thank you," Percy said. With that he turned and left, not once looking back at the gods.

**Okay, there's chapter one, tell me what you think. Constructive critisism is appreciated. And REVIEW. Remember the 4 R's: rest, relax, read, review.**

**-DTS**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I have heard that SOPA is back. We need to join forces and tell these bitches to shut the fuck up and leave us alone. Are we bothering anyone by posting these fanfics? No so why the hell should they care if we post them. We all post disclaimers and everything sop what is the harm.

Sorry, had to do that tiny rant. Anyways, sorry for not updating in forever, I'm going to be taking down The New Son of Leto for now, I might put it back up later. To my readers from Price of the Pit, I'm working on the next chapter now so be happy.


End file.
